theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Danber328
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Young and the Restless Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sharon Newman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:55, 2010 March 15 Genoa City Hey why did you take out all that stuff I put on the Genoa City page? I spent a lot of time on that. If there is a purpose to this Wiki that I am unaware of, please let me know and post it on the home page or I can. I'm trying to improve this Wiki because it's fun. I thought you wanted help. So far your edits are okay but not all of them. For example, making links to pages that don't exist yet makes it easier to create the pages and then when the pages are created, you don't have to go through all of them and make links because they've already been made. Please let me know your thoughts. Lizofstad 14:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Liz Women Hey Danber- I think we should come up with a standard naming convention for the women, like their maiden name, plus their current last name. Or their current given name on the show. Or something. Then Nikki would become Nikki Reed Newman (was that her last marriage?) and Phyllis would become Phyllis Summers Newman, etc. What do you think? Thanks for being so open to help. Some Wikis don't want help. Lizofstad 23:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay cool. I'll start making those changes as I go then. Wikia is just too much fun. I'm a total addict. Lizofstad 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Danber- Jill is calling herself Jill Fenmore now so I would like to move/rename her page but I can't until you delete the old one--Jill Foster Abbott. Why can't I move a certain page? If a page already exists at a new title, an admin will need to delete that page before you can move something else there. The only exception is when the target page was created as a redirect, and has no other edits in its page history. In this case you can move the page in the normal way, overwriting the redirect. So can you please do that? Also if you could please delete the pages I have marked for deletion that would be great. I am getting better about checking spelling before I create a page now. Sorry for the hassle. 14:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. I don't know why I was logged out. Lizofstad 14:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletes Hey Danber- Would you please go through and delete the pages I marked for deletion? I haven't created many lately because I finally figured out that I need to check the spelling before creating a page. Sorry for the extra work but thanks for your administrative help. P.S. How awesome was that scene with Victor and Billy about Billy's tattoo?? That was hilarious!! Lizofstad 19:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, please check out the Foster Family page and let me know what you think. Lizofstad 22:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Danber- Would you please go through and delete the pages I marked for deletion? They come up in my random pages and it's really annoying. If you would like to make me an administrator, I would be glad to do this stuff myself. I'm so glad Nick and Sharon are getting back together. I love them as a couple. Talk to you soon! Lizofstad 21:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Danber- I don't mean to bother you but there are still a bunch of pages that need to be deleted. Could you please make me an administrator so I can just do this stuff myself? I think it would just be easier that way. How disgusting were the scenes with Nikki and Deacon? Gross. It did inspire me to create Shared Men and Shared Women pages though. Twisted!! Check them out. Lizofstad 17:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Home Page And Theme Help Hello my name is Jack Muniz. I noticed that your homepage and theme could use some help. If you would like I could help you guys with a redesign! If you have any comments or questions please contact me at User talk:jmuniz1501. Thanks! Jmuniz1501 (talk) 04:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Here Is A Sample Logo That I Made. Thought It Would Look Good On The Wiki Jmuniz1501 (talk) 05:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC)